


Looking Up

by CaptainPassion



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, NYC Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainPassion/pseuds/CaptainPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Maksyl A/U). Moving to NYC and starting at NYU wasn't a plan Meryl had since she was a baby, but it happened. Just like stumbling into a tall guy into the hall of her new apartment and taking a job from him wasn't in her plans either. Meryl Davis was going to make it on her own in New York City no matter what it takes and luckily for her, things were looking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this has been on my mind for a really long time and I thought- hey, why not?! So I did. Now this is currently a one-shot but if there's enough interest I am willing to chapter this fic. But, if not thats okay because to be honest- I like it this way too! :) I hope you guys enjoy! It's AU but still fun! :) Love you! Always- J.

[ ](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/jessiborton/media/looking%20up%20banner_zpsgcat8psy.png.html)

"I'll be fine," Meryl pinched the phone between her shoulder and her ear and pulled at the bed sheet caught deep within a cardboard box.

"I know, honey. I just- it's New York." Meryl rolled her eyes at her mothers statement and pulled again.

 

"Mom we have been coming to the city since we were 12."

 

"But you always came home." Cheryl countered. "And you're alone." 

 

Meryl stumbled back as the sheet came loose and sighed as a gaping hole stared back at her from the middle of her now useless fitted sheet.

 

"Well... Just think of it as my home now." Meryl tossed the sheet in the corner of her unpacked room making a mental note: need new sheets, and walked to her bed. She sat down and looked at the small plain space lit solely by the bedside lamp that was sitting in the corner on yet another unpacked box. "I better go, mom. Class starts bright and early."

 

Her mother signed deeply into the phone. Cheryl was probably sitting at the dining room table, rubbing at her temples over a cup of sleepy-time tea; her blonde-salted hair pulled up in a pony tail, relaxing in her nightgown like she had so many times before. "Alright. Have a good first day- and don't forget to call me after, okay?"

 

"You got it." Meryl did her best to put a smile in her tone as she said her goodbyes. When the call had finally ended she tossed the phone further onto her bed and collapsed back. The springs beneath her squeaked under her weight as she rested her hands on her stomach. 

 

Meryl stared blankly at the ceiling above her, the yellow stains and missing patches of popcorn were the most entertaining things in the room. She had moved to New York on a whim. She'd applied to NYU after getting back from the Vancouver Olympics and to her delight she'd gotten in. 

 

Now, four years later, she was finally able to allow herself to come. After Vancouver Meryl and Charlie had both applied to different colleges while trying to figure out their next move: whether to try for Sochi or not. They'd both gotten into the universities that they'd applied for and after many months- years even, spent on making the decision, Meryl and Charlie had decided they wanted to move on from Ice Dancing and try their hand at "real life."

 

Meryl stayed in Michigan for the following years and helped Marina train the other skaters at the rink while sorting herself out. Then, one day after she'd gotten home from work she'd gotten another statement from NYU accepting her application. She knew right when she'd gotten that letter that she was going to take it. She didn't take many risks in her life, but for some reason NYC and NYU were calling her name.

 

But now, sitting in her one bedroom apartment completely alone except for the bass from apartment 3D vibrating up through her floorboards, she wasn't so sure anything was calling her name other than sleep.

 

Meryl took another deep breath then sat up glancing around her room. Since her bedsheets were now thrown in a wad in the corner of her room she'd have to sleep on the mattress bare. She groaned outwardly as the number in her bank account sprung to her head. She had virtually two hundred dollars to her name. Minus thirty for the new sheets she had to invest in.

 

She could always ask her parents for help but she was a twenty two year old woman who chose to move to New York. Meryl had to do this on her own- so, that meant job hunting was also in her very near future.

 

Pushing that thought aside she stood and changed into her pajamas then walked to open the window a little wider, hoping that a cool breeze would find its way from outside and into the stale August air that had currently taken residence in her bedroom. Meryl turned slowly and drug her feet to the bed, collapsing face first into her mattress. 

 

She was tired, hungry, and sweaty from her long day of hauling boxes up  four flights of stairs and eating crackers she'd packed for a snack on the plane three days ago did nothing to curb her appetite. Meryl huffed and turned on her side forcing her eyes closed. She was so exhausted that she barely noticed the distant sounds of sirens and honking before she fell into a deep sleep.

 

**XxXxXxXXXXXXxXX**

 

"Ms. Davis."

 

Meryl popped her head up from her notebook and opened her eyes wide, "Yes, Professor?"

 

"I've noticed you've been taking some extensive notes. Care to share?"

 

Meryl looked down at her notebook to see a bunch of figures written down of her living expenses. She swallowed. What could she say, 'Uhm, well I noted that bread costs $5 here instead of $3?'

 

Meryl shifted in her seat and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry. I was just making a personal list- I'm paying attention."

 

The professor sighed and shook her head, and pointed at the screen next to her, "Page 4 of chapter 3 notes, Ms. Davis. Please follow along."

 

Meryl nodded, face red, and closed her notebook then pulled out the printed notes. The monotone voice of her professor continued on about plagiarism and the consequences while Meryl did her best to follow along.

 

It wasn't like Meryl made an awesome impression on her first day, either. She'd woken up on time- or on time in Michigan standards- but was promptly running late thanks to the traffic of the city. She was living in a run down apartment on the lower east side, in China Town, miles away from campus but that was the only thing she could afford. 

 

Meryl showed up just as the professor ended role call; flustered and still wearing her pajama shirt- embarrassingly without a bra- and stumbled into the room, "IM HERE!"

 

Her not-impressed teacher had been on her case since. They'd been in class for two weeks now and Meryl had done all she could to keep up her normal honor roll status but was having more trouble than she'd ever had. Biting her lip she waited until class to end, the clock on the wall was going decidedly much slower than normal.

 

When class was let out Meryl slid out of the room and pulled out her phone. She had a list of things she had to do today and the first thing was calling back any job leads and the second was getting a news paper and searching the want ads again. 

 

She'd been hunting for a job since the day after she'd moved in and was having absolutely no luck. She had no experience in anything but ice dance- and no matter how she spun it, people didn't believe that would help her waitress. Not that she was dying to be a waitress- in all honesty that would be her last pick, but she had to take what she could get.

 

Meryl walked and talked as she made her way to the subway. She had already memorized her train route home and three phone calls, and absolutely no job offers later, Meryl was on the sub, holding tightly to the standing bar one stop from her own.

 

"Excuse me," A small voice said beside her, "Are you Meryl Davis?"

 

Meryl turned and smiled to see an older woman sitting beside her, looking nervous, "I am."

 

"Oh, I was a huge fan in Vancouver." 

 

"Oh, thank you so much." She said genuinely, "Thats so great."

 

"I heard you retired." The woman said questioningly. Meryl nodded and smiled politely, "We did. I'm actually attending NYU right now."

 

The woman tsked and stood as the sub came to a steady and hard stop, "That's too bad. You could have gone gold, girl. Such a shameful waste of talent."

 

Meryl furrowed her eyebrow and opened her mouth to reply something along the lines of 'excuse me?' But the woman walked off leaving Meryl feeling slightly jolted. 

 

Meryls mouth was still hanging open as the subway doors closed between the two of them. Meryl laid her head against the bar her hand was holding onto as another person came and sat down beside her who oozed B.O. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and held her breath. It was all about the end result.

 

**XXXXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxxXxxx**

 

Meryl slammed her door shut behind her and dropped her belongings at her feet. She dragged herself over to her couch and fell down so her head was resting against the arm rest and one foot hung off to the ground. She sighed heavily and tossed her arm across her eyes.

 

It had been a long day and it wasn't even three o'clock yet. She knew she had to go find a newspaper, which meant walking ten blocks to SoHo, because although Mr. Houng was generous enough to give her free newspapers- they were mostly in Chinese. Then she had to go to the basement and do her laundry and after start working on her homework. All she wanted to do was nap.

 

Meryl forced herself to sit up and grab her purse and keys and walk out the door. She smiled at the couple she passed in the hallway and pressed the elevator button waiting for it to come to her level. She heard commotion coming from down the hall and leaned her body to look.

 

A tall man, with dark hair and tortoise glasses was being shoved out of an apartment two doors down from her own by a screeching voice that reminded her of the Bronx, "Go! Get!"

 

The man had a smirk on his face as he picked up a piece of clothing that had fallen on the floor from the pile that had presumably been shoved into his arm. Meryl turned back to the elevator and saw it was on her floor next. 

 

"Hey-Yo! Hold the elevator." 

 

Meryl walked into the elevator and placed her hand on the door until the man found his way in. "Lobby?" She asked.

 

He laughed, out of breath, "I guess so."

 

Meryl smiled at him, he flustered and out of breath then pressed the button. She took some steps back and leaned against the wall, "Tough morning?" She asked.

 

He shrugged, "Eh. Angelina always gets pissed at me."

 

Meryl pursed her lips and nodded, watching the numbers tick by ever so slowly.

 

"I haven't seen you here before, you new?" He asked.

 

"Mhm," she nodded, "Moved in a little over two weeks ago. You live here long?"

 

"Nah, I don't live here. Just my girlfriend- or ex. Or... Whatever." 

 

Meryl smiled at him again and then went back to watching the numbers until they finally hit the lobby. She let him walk out first and then bent to pick up a fallen sock and placed it on his pile, "thanks." He muttered.

 

She said you're welcome then waved at him. She left the apartment building and stood on the street looking both ways trying to pick her best route. She almost began walking when she heard the newly familiar voice, "Hey, uh, 4D?"

 

Meryl furrowed her brows and turned, "Yeah?"

 

"You mind hailing me a cab? I can't walk to SoHo with this mess," his head nodded to the pile in front of him. Meryl laughed and walked to the street and began waving cabs over.

 

The young man walked over to her and gave her an easy smile, a piece of hair falling over his head, "I'm Teddy, by the way. Teddy Volynets."

 

Meryl automatically went to shake his hand but awkwardly dropped it, "I'm Meryl Davis."

 

He smiled, "That's probably better than screaming out your apartment number, huh?"

 

Meryl laughed, "Maybe so. Let me just get you cab," she reached her hand up and waved over a yellow car.

 

She watched as he got into the car and then took a step forward, "Mind if I ride with you? I was headed to SoHo, anyways."

 

"Of course." Teddy slid over and pulled his pile with him, "No problem. I'm going to Greene Street if that's good for you."

 

Meryl shrugged, "If I can find a newspaper of Greene Street, it's fine with me."

 

The cabbie pulled away and soon they were on a cobbled street in the middle of trendy SoHo. Meryl smiled as she passed by buildings made of stone. She loved SoHo. It was unique and fresh and the vibe was amazing. She was so engrossed in the scenery she didn't notice that Teddy had gotten to his destination. He paid the cab driver in full and Meryl followed out behind him, "Let me give you my half."

 

He walked up to the sidewalk and shook his head, another garment falling to the wayside, "I don't mind. Besides- you've helped me enough today."

 

Meryl thanked him and began to turn of her heels when she heard the sound of a young woman, "Teddy! Where have you been? This shipment has been coming in for an hour."

 

Meryl glanced over her shoulder to see her new friend roll his eyes and place his pile on the ledge of a small shop with the sign, "VALENTIN" hanging above it. There was a picture of a man who looked eerily familiar on the window with a playful shocked expression and Cantamessa written above him. Meryl furrowed her brow but couldn't pinpoint where she'd seen him before. He was probably just some model she'd seen in a magazine somewhere. She faced forward and began walking east towards a small corner shop in searches of a newspaper.

 

"Hey- hey! Meryl!"

 

It was the third time this Teddy had called out to her. She stopped and turned around, "Yeah?"

 

"I know you've done me enough favors for a stranger but could I ask for one more thing?" 

 

Meryl took a step towards him, "What's up?"

 

"TEDDY." The girls voiced yelled from behind a semi truck. The sound made him flinch. "You mind just standing at the back of this truck and holding some merch? I have a shipment of clothes and my team left for the day."

 

Meryl looked at the shop then back at him, "Is this yours?"

 

He shook his head then turned on his heels and waved at her from over his shoulder, "No, we'll sort of. My sister and my friend pretty much own it- I just help manage it." When the rounded the big truck the word "Barely." Was muttered and it made her laugh.

 

"Meryl- this is Nicole. My sister." 

 

Meryl smiled brightly at the pretty young girl in front of her where the word had originated from. She had short curly brown hair and she was slender but strong. She had on a floral skirt and red lipstick. "Hi," she smiled, "Nice to meet you. Sorry about Ted."

 

Meryl glanced up at Teddy who was gathering things from the back of the truck then began handing them down, "I'm not." He huffed, "She helped me get here from Angelina's."

 

"Oh," Nicole groaned beside her, "I thought we agreed- no more Angelina."

 

"You agreed." He said. Meryl smiled at their bickering and took the handful of clothing Teddy was handing down to her. 

 

"Where should I put these?" Meryl asked as the pile began to block her line of sight.

 

"Follow me." 

 

Meryl followed Nicole the best she could into the back room of the store. The pile of plastic wrapped shirts filled the back room. Meryl let out a deep breath, "I need to get back into shape."

 

Nicole laughed and waved her off, taking her own deep breath, "You? I haven't been puffing like this since the last time I was in a competition."

 

"Oh yeah?" Meryl asked, intrigued, "Do you skate?"

 

"Me? No, sorry, I dance. Or. Did dance." She started counting the stack of shirts, "Now I just manage my ex-boyfriend slash pro dancer friend's store."

 

Meryl smirked, "Pro dancer?"

 

Nicole nodded- still busy with work and nodded, "You know Val Chmerkovskiy?"

 

"Rings a bell," Meryl said.

 

"He's on Dancing with the Stars."

 

Meryl snapped her fingers. That's where she knew the man in the window from. The show. A lot of her good ice skating friends has been contestants- some even winning- on that show. Never with the Chmerkovskiys, but she knew of them. "Don't they have tempers?" 

 

Nicole laughed and tilted her head back and forth, "You get used to it."

 

The three of them finished up the clothing job quickly. Meryl sat down the last box of hats Teddy had given her from the back of the truck and sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Need anything else?"

 

The siblings looked at each other and shook their heads. Meryl smiled and began to take a step back towards the door, "Alright! Well I gotta go find a newspaper. Nice meeting you both."

 

"Wait-" Nicole said walking toward the cash register, "Let me pay you."

 

Meryl lifted her hands and shook her hands, "No. No, it's okay. Just helping a new friend."

 

Nicole tsked and pulled money out of the cash drawer anyways. She counted quickly then pushed the bills into her hands, "We needed your help. Just please."

 

Meryl hesitantly took the money and folded it, stuffing it into her purse, "Thank you."

 

"No, thank you. Really- we need more workers like you." She smiled and then pointed her gaze at Teddy for a second then back to Meryl to roll her eyes. Meryl laughed again then sighed, "If only more people needed me as a worker."

 

Nicole furrowed her brow, "You looking for a job?"

 

Meryl nodded lamely, "This city being so big you'd think people are hiring."

 

Nicole glanced back at Teddy again, this time with a spark in her eye. Meryl watched the silent exchange and when Nicole turned back to her she raised a finger, "Can you wait here for just a second?"

 

Meryl nodded questioningly. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but they were. She liked these two people and if they were willing to give her a job she was more than willing to take it- no matter the position.

 

Nicole and Teddy dissapeared into the back room leaving her to stand around the shop. It was nice; small but not too small. Easily manageable by two people. The walls were lined with uptown styles and a whole section was dedicated just to "Valentin" wear. She scanned the walls and saw pictures of Nicole modeling as well as other dancers. 

 

The place was clean and bright. It fit right in to the shops around it. Meryl glanced out the door to see a group of younger girls- about her age- taking pictures with the Cantamessa window sticker outside. She smiled and watched quietly. Soon Nicole and Teddy were back. Before she could even turn around "Would you like a job?" Was slipping out of Teddy's mouth. 

 

Meryl felt like jumping. She bit her lip anxiously, "Are you serious?"

 

Nicole smiled, "I just talked to Val and his dad. They said it would be fine. We can only offer you a few dollars above minimum wage, but we would love your help."

 

This time Meryl didn't stop her reactions. She clapped her hands over her heart, "I would love that." Teddy and Nicole laughed and she smiled back, "So when do I start?"

 

Teddy shrugged, "How about now?"

 

**XXxxxxXxxXxxxXxxXxxX**

 

Even her front door felt heavy. Meryl pushed against the wood and entered her dark apartment, not even bothering to turn on a light. She kicked her shoes off of her aching feet and stripped as she made her way back to her bedroom. She'd have to pick her clothes up tomorrow but she didn't care. She was bone tired.

 

Meryl fell into bed with a content smile. She had left the apartment today with the thoughts of maybe finding a minimum wage job at some restaurant but now she was a full time employee at a trendy shop in SoHo making 4 dollars above the minimum with two really cool people. 

 

Things were starting to look up. 

 

The day had been long. She learned how to man a cash register and sort inventory. She had folded and refolded the same shirt at least a dozen times and straightened hangers every time she walked around. The store was busy enough to keep her going but not enough to stress out.

 

Nicole and Teddy were life savers. They were funny and sweet and she'd learned a ton about them in the six hours she'd worked. Nicole was a model and aspiring fashion designer and Teddy was a business guy. They both danced and grew up with the infamous Chmerkovskiys. 

 

She had felt liked she'd known them by the time she'd left, too. She knew Val was dramatic but sweet and she knew Maks was quiet and "misunderstood." Meryl laughed at that but took it to heart.

 

All in all it had been an amazing day. She would go back after class tomorrow and start her shift whenever (that was another thing. She was positive she would never find another job that let her come in "whenever.") and leave at 10. Then she'd come home and do it again on Thursday. And she was excited about it. That's what shocked her the most. 

 

**XxxxxxXXxxXXxxXxxxX**

 

By Friday Meryl was not as excited as she thought. She opened the tall door into the shop to see no one up front. She furrowed her brow and walked to the cash register, stuffing her purse in the cabinet below. 

 

Normally someone was always up front so she decided she would stay put. She rang up a couple customers and a half hour later, still, so one showed up. 

 

Meryl walked to the front and looked outside. No one was on their side of the street so she went to the back to find her two co workers.

 

When she went in the back she heard a small crowd of laughter. The first room one walked into was the stock room, then a small hallway lead to the meager break room. She walked towards that, craning her ears.

 

"And then," said an unfamiliar voice, "This chick pulls her shirt down and literally wiggles her eyebrows and says-"

 

Meryl made her way to the entrance of the employee lounge.

 

"Val, I love you so much. I don't have anything for you to sign," he mocked in a faux sultry and high voice, "Can you sign right here?" And the good looking guy, maybe a few inches taller than her, point at his chest and started laughing. He practically folded at the waist.

 

Meryl found herself laughing with the group and that caught the attention of Nicole, "Oh! My gosh! Meryl!"

 

Meryl looked towards her friend and smiled, "Hey."

 

"Guys- this is Meryl." Nicole stood from her spot on an old couch where she'd been watching Val, "We hired her on earlier this week, remember?"

 

Val nodded and stood, a charming smile plastered on his face as he walked over and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

 

Meryl nodded back and smiled, "You too. So you're my boss, then?"

 

He raised his eyebrows and she noticed a chunk missing from his right one, "Technically I guess I am."

 

Teddy stood next, "Don't tell him that." The room laughed easily and then Nicole came over, "Meryl this is the gang."

 

She point at Val, "You've met Val." And she turned and pointed to a redhead sitting next to where Teddy stood, "That's Alex and over there is Merv."

 

She pointed towards a love seat where she recognized the man from the window- Maks- was sitting, "And that's Maks."

 

Maks looked at her and she could feel his gaze. He was attractive and quiet. He nodded at her but didn't move which was just fine with her. 

 

Meryl turned and scanned the small group with a smile, "It's nice to meet everyone." She turned and put her hand on Nicole's arm, "I'm going to go out front, if you need me."

 

Nicole nodded and Meryl glanced once more around the room, her eyes staying a little longer than they should have on the man siting on the love seat.

 

She turned down the hall quickly so that no one saw her face flush. Meryl put her hand to her neck and mouth a silent "oh-my-God" as she made her way out front.

 

Maybe she was star struck. Maybe she just wasn't prepared to meet her boss. Whatever it was, she wasn't prepared to say that a man she just met was the reason her heart skipped a beat.

 

As she walked out front she breathed in deep through her nose and asked the customer that had come in if they needed any help. She did the best she could at not thinking about the man in the back.

 

"You look so pretty in this," Meryl said as she folded a black tunic and placed it in the bag, "I may have to invest in one soon." 

 

The young customer smiled and Meryl rang her up quickly, "Have an awesome day."

 

She walked the girl to the front and walked out the front and stood on the concrete in front of the store.

 

Friday's were never busy, too many people getting ready for their night out. The air was thick still, but manageable. Meryl lifted her thick stock of brown hair off her neck and twisted it to the side. She felt the door slam against her back and yelped.

 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

 

Meryl stretched out her back and scowled. She turned to see Maks standing behind her, clinging on to the door- a slight look of terror etched on his face, "I'm so sorry- I didn't see you standing there."

 

Meryl hopped off the concrete slab and onto the sideway still rubbing the spot where the door handle got her, "It's okay."

 

He pushed out of the shop and walked to her his hand naturally going to her side. His hand was so big it covered at least half of her ribs as he rubbed.

 

Normally, like most people, if a random man she'd just met was rubbing on her body she would push him away, but something about his hands felt right. They were cool and strong and searching, "You may have a bruise- it's kinda tender."

 

Meryl craned her neck back and looked where he was rubbing, the light green shirt she was wearing was covering her skin but she could feel he was probably right, "It's okay, it's not your fault."

 

He looked up at her, his gaze still worried but this time a playful smile was on his lips, "Right, me shoving the door into your back wasn't my fault."

 

She laughed and shrugged then stepped away from his hand. It was getting far too comfortable just standing on the sidewalk as a man caressed her back. "Okay maybe it is your fault a little bit."

 

He laughed at that then walked to the window sill where his face was plastered. He didn't even seem to notice as he sat down on the ledge and fished out a pack of cigarettes. "You mind?"

 

Meryl found herself shaking her head. Normally she would mind, but for probably the third time that day, she seemed to not mind much of anything when it came to this guy. She leaned against the stone front column by the door and sighed against the coolness of it. 

 

The thick smell of cigarettes filled the air shortly after. She leaned so her hands were behind her and her legs crossed over each other at the ankle.

 

"So how do you like it?" He asked.

 

Meryl looked over at him and smiled, "Its great. Teddy and Nicole are hilarious."

 

He nodded thoughtfully and took another drag of his cigarette. For most of the time they were quiet, but Meryl preferred it outside people watching. "Nicole said you dance?"

 

"I do," he stubbed the cigarette out on the ground and bent to pick up the  butt, "I have a studio about three blocks from here."

 

"Really?" She asked, "Thats so cool. I used to ice skate-"

 

"Wait- so you are Meryl Davis?"

 

Meryl stood up straight, "That's me."

 

"I watched you in Vancouver, right?"

 

Meryl nodded and braced herself for the impact. Normally what would happen next would be the dreaded, "why'd you quit" question or the even worse look of either pity or disappointment followed by a "too bad." But it never came. Maks just watched her for a second and said, "Oh, I love you and Id love to marry you."

 

Meryl felt her stomach climb in her throat and her breath hitch, her neck growing hot, "Oh- uhm-"

 

He smiled and laughed easily making her face burn even harder, "I'm just kidding. I guess I should say- I'm a fan."

 

"Oh!" She breathed out quickly, her smile growing, "Thank you- and really- I'm the fan. How is the show going? Good season?"

 

Maks pursed his lips and scrunched his nose as he looked across the street, "I don't work on the show anymore."

 

"Oh," she said quickly, "I thought..."

 

He shook his head and turned the corners of his mouth at her then turned to go back inside, "Nah."

 

She watched as he walked inside leaving her feeling just an degree cooler than before.

 

**XxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxx**

 

"Come on, Meryl." Nicole took her hand and pulled playfully as Teddy locked the front door, "You said it yourself- you don't have many friends here and you haven't been out in ages."

 

Meryl raised her eyebrows and laughed, "Why did I tell you that again?"

 

Nicole laughed and tugged again, "Trust me. Going out with these guys is a blast. And Tao is so fun!"

 

"I don't have enough money for 'Tao'" Meryl said, drawing out the word, "And I should go home and study. Plus I have nothing to wear."

 

"Don't worry about any of that mess," Nicole said happily letting go of her hand and walking towards a display, "You like this?"

 

Meryl looked at the white play suit. It was cute- it looked had no sleeves buy at the shoulder the front and back were connected with lace and it was simple. "Definitely."

 

Nicole started plucking through the hangers, "What are you? A zero short?"

 

Meryls eyes widened as she started putting together what Nicole was doing, "Oh, no. You guys pay me well- but not that well. I can't afford that."

 

Nicole found her size and held up it up, smiling, "Think of it as a bonus."

 

Meryl shook her head, "Nicole I can't."

 

"You can and you will," Nicole said happily. She looked down at Meryl's feet to see a pair of old-worn out flats. Meryl shifted, trying in vain to hide her feet. "eights?"

 

Meryl sighed and followed her friend out front. Nicole pushed a pair of gladiator shoes in her hands and nodded her head towards the dressing room, "Now go get changed. Or will I have to help you with that too?"

 

Meryl laughed uneasily and took the things into the dressing room. She changed quickly and looked in the mirror. It fit like a glove. She turned from side to side and then let herself smile. She shouldn't take it but deep down she wanted to. She also knew that Nicole wouldn't not let her take it. 

 

She walked out and heard a low whistle, "Wow."

 

Meryl turned to see Teddy leaning against the counter, "You look ready."

 

Meryl laughed and shook her head, "I feel silly. I shouldn't take this."

 

"You should," he smiled, "Looks like it was made for you. Now let's go. Angelina's waiting."

 

Meryl raised an eyebrow at him as she walked towards him, "Does your sister know that?" 

 

"No," he said shortly, "And I don't plan on telling her."

 

Meryl nudged his shoulder with her own and followed him out the back. Nicole waited in her car, tapping viciously at her phone. When the two of them got in she pulled away and drove to the huge night club.

 

It was like the ones you see on television; large with velvet ropes and lots of different colored lights. The bass from the music inside could be felt from the road. Nicole pulled up to the Valet and dropped off her car. She walked directly towards the bouncers who let her in without so much as a hello much to the dismay of the people in the line behind the rope. 

 

Meryl followed suit and smiled sheepishly at the people bitching beside the bouncer. When they walked into the room she couldn't hear anything anyone was saying to her so she just held on. The huge club was filled to the max as bodies that swayed to the music. The smell of sweat, vodka, and multiple perfumes hung in the air. 

 

"Val... Maks... Alex... Stair..." Meryl caught only snippets of what her friend was saying as she pulled at her hand. Meryl nodded blindly as she followed her. Nicole pulled both her and Teddy towards a huge set of stairs that was blocked off by another velvet rope. Nicole gave their names and were instantly let in.

 

"The guys are excited you came," Nicole said over her shoulder.

 

"Maks especially," Teddy said from behind. Meryl snapped her head back  and furrowed her brow at him, "What?"

 

The three of them got to the landing and before she could ask again Val was up and greeting them, "Hey guys."

 

Val hugged all three of them and then stood back, "The crowd here is awesome." 

 

"I can tell." She said looking over the rail. The sea of bodies below ebbed to the music making her smile. She turned back to the group and scanned. He was there, sitting talking animatedly to the man introduced as Alex, a drink in his hand. Meryl smiled to herself and turned back to the people around her. 

 

"You wanna dance, ice queen?" 

 

Meryl arched an eyebrow at Val and shrugged. "Why not?"

 

The guys waited for them to drop off their purses and then went back. Teddy, Nicole, Val and Meryl walked down the stairs and into the middle of the dance floor.

 

One song quickly turned into two and before she'd known it they were all sweating, laughing, and tipsy. Meryl wiggled her body next to Nicole to the sultry pace of the Latin music blaring through the speakers and glanced up towards their perch above the club. 

 

He was there, watching them- or was he watching her? He had a small smirk on his face and he leaned over the railing, his hands clasped together. She felt herself slow down as she looked up at him. He was undeniably  attractive; his dark hair and olive skin set him apart from the crowd and the way his biceps moved under his shirt made her squirm. 

 

Meryl glanced around her quickly and then back up and he was gone. She furrowed her brow then turned to Nicole and yelled she would be back.

 

Meryl pushed through the crowd and found her way towards the stairs she had gone up when she first came in. Meryl smiled at the bouncer as he lifted up the velvet rope for her to pass through. When she made it up to the landing she scanned the room for him.

 

If she hasn't taken the shots she probably wouldn't have had the courage to walk up and search for the enigma of a man named Maks but, she did. Meryl spotted him, sitting back on a couch, nursing a drink in his hand and his phone in another. He had a crease in his forehead and a scowl on his face. She walked over slowly, "Hey."

 

Maks glanced up from his phone then back down, locking it. "Hey."

 

"Everything okay?" She asked.

 

"Oh yeah," he gave her a hallow smile. He lifted up his phone at her and laughed, "Just over it."

 

She waved at the spot next to him, "Mind if I sit?" 

 

He shook his head and she sat. He took another sip of his drink and sighed deeply. She grinned at him, "Maybe I can help?" 

 

He swallowed and shrugged, "Know any dance instructors?"

 

She bared her teeth for a second then sucked in a breath, "I don't."

 

He tilted his head to the side and clucked his teeth, "Then probably not."

 

She nodded and looked out over the perch and at the large sun hanging above the DJ booth. Clubs weren't really her thing but she had to admit that she was having a good time. Especially being the such close proximity to him. She shook her head at herself- too many shots.

 

"You know- I helped teaches some skate teams for Sochi last year," she said over the loud music.

 

"What?" He asked leaning closer. He was close enough she could smell the cologne off his skin and see the gel in his hair.

 

She felt her heart pick up and then regretted opening her mouth. She didn't know anything about dancing off of ice. "Oh- nothing."

 

He leaned back and furrowed his brow, his hand reached for her forearm, "No, what did you say?"

 

She formed a line with her lips and resisted a sigh, "I said, that, Uhm..." She swallowed, "I used to teach I've dance teams for Sochi."

 

He looked at her, eyes wide and searching. He seemed to be registering what she said then smiled, "You any good?"

 

Meryl shrugged innocently, "Good enough to train Olympians."

 

He lifted his brows in consideration then took another drink. When he pulled the drink away from his lips she saw that the ice left a thin layer of drink on his lips. She had an overwhelming urge to lean in and taste it. She eyed his lips until they spoke again, "You looked good down there."

 

Her eyes moved from his lips to his eyes. "Thanks." 

 

Her breath was breathier than she would have liked but she didn't look away. He smiled teasingly at her then stood, "How about an audition, Davis?"

 

She blinked quickly and then registered what he was saying. He wanted to dance. With her. She reached up and took his hand as he lead them back down the stairs and to the huge dance floor.

 

Their bodies moved along with the crowd until they found a spot big enough for the two of them. His hands moved from her hand to her hips, "Let's try your spins," he said against her ear.

 

She nodded, almost sure he could ask her to frack for gas and she'd start digging if he held her hips like that. He took her hand and raised it above her head and she moved on point. She turned fast and tight against the crowd of people, his hand guiding her. When she stopped she smiled lightly and looked up at him, brushing her hair out of her face, "Good?"

 

He smirked down at her, one hand formed in a loose "okay" as he pursed his lips playfully, "That was," he laughed to himself and shook his head, "That was perfect."

 

Her smile grew wider as she looked up at him. He seemed to think on something for a second then he pulled her closer again. The loud music turned into a fast paced song and the crowd adjusted- bodies colliding together; hips against hips, hands plastered against skin. She watched as everyone around her morphed into someone else then looked up at him. He was only watching her, not seeming to notice the shift in the room, "This isn't really ballroom-interview music." She smiled.

 

He finally seemed to notice the room and the shrugged. He took another step closer to her, his hands back on her hips, this time his fingers curled into her skin, "We teach all kinds of dancing."

 

She felt her mouth go dry and then he was even closer than before. He pushed so her back was to him and then his hips were against her. She felt her eyes go wide and then he lifted her arms to wrap around his neck. It felt unnatural and awkward but good. His hands then found her hips and he pushed, "Just loosen up."

 

His hands rocked her hips from side to side at the sound of the music's bass. Sweat beaded at the base of his neck so her hands found purchase at the hairline. "Relax," he said against her ear, his warm breath sent chills to her toes, "Let it go."

 

She closed her eyes and let out a breath, and to her embarrassment it came out shaky. Her body relaxed against his and then they were moving in unison. The song blended to the movements their body's made making her forget the line of his body and her own.

 

His hands were lose but made her feel glued to him all the same. They burned into her, leaving imprints against her skin. She felt like she could feel every crook and crevice in his hands- his fingerprints engrained against her flesh.

 

And then, as fast as it had started, it was over. Meryl opened her eyes and stepped forward. He looked just as shocked as she did but he cleared his throat and rubbed at the spot on his neck where her hands had been, "So. Uhm."

 

She ran her fingers through her hair and tugged at the ends, "Yeah." She laughed. She thought on her toes wanting more than anything for the moment to not turn awkward, "How did I do?"

 

He seemed to understand what she was doing and he laughed. He ran a hand over his scruffy chin, a smile that punched her right in the lungs formed on his face, "Well-"

 

"There you two are!"

 

Meryl whipped around to see Nicole pushing through the crowd, her elbows throwing wide, "We have been looking all over."

 

Meryl looked over at Maks who had a sheepish grin on his face. "We were dancing."

 

Nicole looked from her to him then back again and raised an eyebrow, "Okay. Well, we are going to Tobin's to grab some pizza." 

 

Maks nodded and looked over at her, "You game?"

 

Meryl shook her head, "I better go home."

 

Nicole pouted and then rolled her eyes, "Fine."

 

"At least I came out," Meryl pointed. Nicole rolled her eyes again the nodded her head towards the perch again, "Let's get going."

 

Meryl glanced up at Maks who looked down at her at the same time. She smiled hesitantly at him and then started to walk forward. She felt his hand fall to the small of her back as she made her way through the sea of people and smiled. She was never a touchy person but for some reason Maks' hands were the exception.

 

The three of them met the rest of the group and they all gathered their things. They all walked out together and when they had finally hit the outside air she realized how hot it was in the club.

 

Meryl felt a chill run down the length of her body and shook herself out. The group was standing around laughing and joking. She smiled at just how at home she felt. 

 

When she moved to the city she knew virtually no one and now- within the matter of a week, she had started to feel like she found her niche here. They hatched out a game plan around her and then walked their separate ways. Some were going in Nicoles car while some where going in Maks'. Meryl hugged Nicole and walked to the street to hail a cab.

 

She wrapped her arms around herself as best she could while standing on her toes, looking for a yellow car.

 

"Hey," she heard coming from behind her. Meryl turned with her eyebrows raised to see Maks standing there, keys in hand.

 

She smiled softly, "What's up?"

 

He seemed to be unsure of himself as he shifted his weight from foot to foot and cleared his throat, "You should stop by the SoHo studio on Monday. Maybe, you know, have a real interview?"

 

Meryl looked at him for a second then bit her lip. She glanced down at her feet then nodded, "That sounds fun."

 

He smiled, bright and warm, and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Yeah? Awesome. I'll be there until close- so come whenever."

 

She nodded, "I'll see you then." 

 

"See ya." He said. He stared at her for a long moment and then dipped his chin hiding a smile. He waved quickly and turned to walk to his car. Meryl watched him as he left and felt butterflies as he looked back. 

 

She turned her attention back to the busy city street and raised her hand at the cab down the street. Thankfully it was empty and she got in. She told the cabbie her address and leaned back against the head rest, a smile seemingly stuck on her face as she looked out the window.

 

Yeah. Things were definitely looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in continuance? Review or go on to captainpassion.tumblr.com and email me! :) Thanks for all the support!


End file.
